


Kinda a Date

by Zappy



Series: Pokemon Fanatic 'verse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does waiting in line and freezing your ass off at midnight for a game you're only half looking forward to count as a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, the games they're talking about are Black and White, since Diamond Pearl and Platinum came out before HeartGold and SoulSilver. And yes I realize there's a years difference between HG & SS's release & B/W. I didn't say Dean's game was new per se when he met Cas at the cafe. *Totally making excuses but whatever*
> 
> Also, I typed/uploaded this at 4 in the morning, so if you find any grammar/spelling errors, that's why. (And how did I manage to make this 400 words exactly!?)

It was kinda a date. It was the first time they’d actually gone out other than to the café. And really it wasn’t romantic in the slightest, unless you count going to Gamestop at midnight on a school day in order to get the latest Pokémon release “romantic”. Originally Dean wasn’t even going to get the new game, still a hardcore fan for the originals. He didn’t have Cas’s passionate desire to literally obtain every Pokémon in existence. He took “catch ‘em all” way too literally.

But eventually Cas wore him down, even pulling out puppy dog eyes (seriously when did he learn that from Sammy?) and Dean gave in. He’d give the new gen a chance at least. It didn't really matter which version Dean got, he was just looking forward to the battles. Though he even made sure to get the opposite one Cas wanted, just so Cas would have a chance at getting all of them through trade. Don’t ever say he wasn’t thoughtful when it came to his boyfriend. He could do sensitive. He just didn’t want to around other people than Sammy or Cas because guys get mocked for sensitive.

Only a tough guy would stand in line in the middle of the night, freezing their ass off, for their boyfriend. Everyone else was idiots if they thought that was something to get mocked for. Everything was worth it to see Cas practically vibrating with excitement as they got closer to the front of the line. It brought a tender smile to Dean’s face when Cas wasn’t looking.

Once it was their turn to get their respective versions of the game, the employee also handed them a flyer. “There’s an event next Saturday in honor of the new release, there’s a free limited edition Pokémon involved, you should come!” Dean saw a glint in Cas’s eyes, and he knew that look. That was the look he got when he heard about the new eeveelutions. That was the look when Cas went into “Pokémon Master” mode. It was also the look that meant they’d be there Saturday and Dean had no say in the matter.

Well, there were worse things to do on a Saturday. Besides, if Saturday ended at all like tonight, Dean thought as Cas gave him a grateful kiss once they’d climbed into the impala, he’s pretty sure he’s 100% okay with it.


End file.
